


Beautiful boy, my pretty boy.

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst hints(?), Cannibalism, F/M, Historical, Junmyeon calls Sehun pretty boy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Sehun calls Junmyeon beautiful boy, Water fairy Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: » [Pretty Boy - The Neighborhood]«⠀⠀ ⠀   ⠀ 0:00 ─〇───── 0:00⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⇄   ◃◃   ⅠⅠ   ▹▹   ↻Everyone knew about the creature that lingered in the forest and how deadly it was.Maybe a certain Oh Sehun didn't.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful boy, my pretty boy.

Sehun was warned. 

Since he was a child there had always been stories about the water fairy, a huge number of stories everyday now. The stories spent shivers down your spine and made you want to hide away in your blanket, not peeking out until the sun shines again and there's a safe cover of light on your head. Rumours or not, they were really interesting and made him want to venture on his own to the "forbidden" lines of the forests even though his words were ignored saying 'He's just young and will grow out of it', never taken seriously. 

No one seemed to understand that he really wanted to go and meet the famous fairy- or monster as they said in the village. There were areas decided by the elders, marked with big ropes and stones so no one would even dare step into that land. 

And no one did. Well, most people didn't. Surprisingly, the scary tales told by their mothers at night and the constant warnings given by every other grown up while playing or going to the library or even activities washing the horses was enough for the children to not dare even go close to the place where the mysterious creature lived apparently. 

However that didn't mean everyone followed the word. There had been many adventurers and their tales before. Their left little items as a last memory of the brave or the council would rather call, foolish souls. 

There were no survivors. No one ever came back after setting foot on the land, some even said people vanish in thin air whenever they go there. It was weird to hear it growing up, scary and exciting. What could possibly make people disappear all of a sudden? There was never an explanation to it, just a story with a lot of sounds and expressions. 

Except one. 

One person, the only survivor that had claimed to see the creature. Old man Yangjin. He was cruel and angry, always about to murder someone with that look on his face as he sat in a place all day. He stared and stared more at the kids till they got terrified. And he stared at Sehun so much, it made him uncomfortable. Why was that man not minding his own business? Young Sehun thought. 

He did get his answer when the man called him in angry tone and told him not to go there. The kid was shocked why he was being told that alone but the paralyzed man said he 'knows' Sehun will try. Trying to shake that off, he ran away to play again but it scared him. Why and how did he know? 

Nothing but pure venom spat out of his mouth whenever he mentioned the "water fairy" or as the man said, "the most despicable monster." After loosing his son, Yangjin had gone into shock and then his rage made him go there himself, as he says, one of his biggest mistakes. 

He described him as the most hideous creature you'll ever see and that one look at his face will make you have a seizure. The creature had long nails and he was bloodthirsty. Every kid would tremble when the man copied his expressions and then they'd run away.

Maybe young Sehun was scared. Maybe he tried his best not to approach the area but it didn't mean his interest died. 

~~

"Hey, don't go too far." His mother shouted from the other side across making the young adult scowl. "What do you think I am, five?" Everything he expected didn't include her running with the stick in her hand after him. After some time they started laughing as she chased him until she stopped and panted. As much as he didn't like to admit, she was growing older and older each day. 

Since his father was gone, she took special care he never even ventured around the forbidden area. Seven years back, Sehun's father had left to take the goats for grazing with their neighbor. Someone said that one of their goats was being untamed that day, and it had run off, Sehun's father running after it and going beyond the lines. In order to bring him back the neighbor had sprinted after him but his body was found on the lines itself, without a single scratch but not breathing. 

However, his father was never found. 

There had been a chaos. For years there had been no man sacrificed to the water fairy, and now there had been two. Obviously, both women had blamed each other's husbands and cried about it for days, the village mourning their death with them. 

His mother always accompanied him everywhere, and he didn't really mind it until she was satisfied. Apparently, having her son in front of her eyes made the woman feel safer and if that's all she wanted from him, Sehun could let her have that way, besides it never hurt to make your aging mother happy who would spoil you rotten just for your presence. 

She even accompanied him when he went to meet Younha, the girl who he was absolutely smitten with. His mother would tease them sometimes and he would push her away to leave them alone. Younha was raised like him, without a father and she was a strong independent girl who did all the work with her mother. He admired her a lot, outside her physical appearance. 

It wasn't that Sehun couldn't find another person. He could. Maybe it was narcissistic to think that way but he knew he was good looking and a lot of women would marry him. Even the rich ones. 

None had been like Younha. They were everything an "ideal wife" was described as, but they weren't the girl who had punched him so hard his hand felt like it broke the very moment. He loved her smile and her outgoing nature, the way she sat all sprawled up and lifted objects even he struggled with sometimes. The very stereotypical feminine traits never touched her. And he didn't want them to either. 

His mother liked her too and had told Sehun she'd be happy to have Younha as her daughter in law even though he insisted he wanted to take things slow. 

But as her age increased, the physical activities had to be cut down and she had to eventually let her son go on her own who didn't disappoint her, returning home every evening after working in the fields or spending a day cleaning the goats or shaving them. There were numerous work to be done in the fields and for the animals, hiring some kids for summer jobs was not much help but he liked having some company and letting the kids have some fun, making a bit money off that work like he used to at their age. Their talks fascinated him and their cute antics made him smile or maybe even laugh. 

~~ 

One of these days, a younger goat started getting untamed. She had always been a tough work and ran around the forests and city creating a lot of havoc. It got worse when she wouldn't listen at all and before he could make an attempt to tie her with a rope to the tree, she started running. 

Panic broke through his little herd and they all started going left and right accept a few older ones that even made attempts to stop the younger. 

Sehun ran after them, it was getting late and if he didn't get a hold of them there was no way he would ever find them back when it gets too dark. The chances of finding them at morning were even slimmer. He didn't realize where he was running and tripped on a big rock, falling down. Cursing, he clutched his feat and squinted his eyes. At the end he could see his goat and forgetting the sting, ran after it again. 

Only after he had stepped halfway through the forest did he understand where he had ran. 

The wood fairy's area. 

Of course, there was no way the big rocks were randomly lying around. A shiver ran down the young man's spine and he froze in spot. All he wanted to do was run back, but it was so dark and he was so scared that he couldn't move and if he did get the courage to do so, he wasn't sure where he would have to run to since there had been no tracks of where he had came from or any sign of the dense forest ending. 

Even if anything like the cursed monster didn't exist, maybe people just died here because of some wild beast or a hidden tribe that killed people? It could be anything. 

Would he die tonight? Recorded in the people who disappeared like his father? 

Just when he was going to think further, a voice called out for him. "Are you lost?" 

It was soft. Soft and smooth, perhaps the best voice Sehun had ever heard of. He turned around and he was awestruck, the words on his tongue were kept sealed in as he took in the image in front of him. It was a boy, a boy several inches shorter than him and lean. He had a small face with pretty features and he looked so calm. So beautiful. The boy was glowing. He was glowing like the little light insects but his light was a pale blue and it radiated from his skin. "Will you answer me?" He said again snd Sehun felt like he was being lulled. The beautiful boy laughed at that, eyes turning into crescents as he did. 

"Seems like you won't answer me pretty boy." He said and it made Sehun almost fall straight on his face. "I- you- here- wh-" "Hey, stop stuttering. I'm not going to devour you here." He said showing a pearly set of teeth and skipped in front of him, making the young man follow. 

He didn't know what had happened. There was an awful attraction to the boy infront of him. No matter how much he tried to decline and even tried to put Younha in his mind, his thoughts were clogged by the little man. "Oh, I'm Junmyeon." He said turning around, as he kept walking, waiting for an answer from Sehun. "I'm Sehun." He said shortly, trying to hide his burning cheeks but Junmyeon didn't seem to mind just happily going over the leafs and past the trees. 

He stopped at a river. It wasn't big, neither was the flow too fast but it was breathtaking. The water was so clear it looked like crystal under the moonlight and that's exactly how the pretty boy looked like. 

It took Sehun too long to put two and two together. 

"You- you're the water fairy?" He said gulping. At that moment, he had expected the boy to maybe jump on him or instantly kill him, maybe even suck his blood but he didn't expect was a shy nod and fumbling of hands, seconds later him sitting at the edge of the waters, patting the space next to him for Sehun. 

"Why aren't you killing me?" He blurted out and Junmyeon looked shocked, then he stilled and his eyes fell sad and empty. "I- I don't like to kill people... I don't know why your village claims me as a murderer.. Never... never caught anyone.." He said in a hushed voice as he looked down. The frown was almost prominent on the round face and it made him feel guilty. 

"I didn't mean it... like that—" Before he could speak further, a hand covered his lips and the he looked at him to see the lovely sight of the water fairy's face. "I know. I know you blame me for your father Sehun." He said tilting his head and then looked at the river, dipping his hands and caressing the water like a child. If he was anymore paranoid, he could hear some childish giggles. "I don't force any man to stay here. I don't catch them to burn them or torture them." He says looking straight into his eyes and something in his eyes tells the young man he's not lying.

"Then how do they disappear?" 

"Agree." Junmyeon says and then he starts stripping off his robe, making Sehun's face grow red as he shamelessly eyes the bare fairy. "They all agree to stay with me, give me some company. Some even beg me to keep them here." He's in water now, and if anything, it feels like the water was made for him to be there.

The young man gulps and his words stutter, some dying down in his own throat. "Even my father? Did he beg you to keep him?" He says finally and the next moment, the beautiful creature cups his face, pulling his upper body gracefully and then takes him in the cold water along. "No, I asked him to stay. He was just as pretty as you, but you're even more handsome." The coy smile stays as his hands naturally go to grip the sides of the being. "He was so evident on going back, to you. I asked him to bring you here, I promised I would raise you. But he said his wife— your mother wouldn't let that happen." There's almost a whine to his words and he's speechless. Did his father not love his mother? 

"What about the old man?" He blurts out and the fairy looks confused before he starts laughing and Sehun swears on his life he can almost see pixy dust fall from him. "Yanjin? Oh dear... He was whipped around my tiny finger." He says showing it to him to make more effects of his words. "He begged me to make him stay here with me. Offered his life, offered your entire village's life" He continues and Sehun is left dumbfounded. Not a man like Yangjin could ever be imagined as someone who would do anything as irrational after _lust._ He almost felt weird but Junmyeon showed a big smile before he winked "I'm quite attractive in your kind. They love me." 

Sehun almost scoffs at the self praise. At the same time, when he looks at Junmyeon, no one else seem to have priority in his mind anymore. Any plans he had ever thought of with Younha look dull in front of the creature swimming a short distance from him. And when he smiles, Sehun forgets he has a mother at home waiting for him. 

"Would you ask me to stay?" He says and the fairy swirls in the water to him. "Do you want to stay?" It takes him a lot of self respect and some sense of mind to not say yes immediately. But he says yes anyway. In that moment, Junmyeon wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. Sehun realizes he's never felt anything like the fairy in his arms right now, and he never will. The water creature's soft skin of back under his arms makes him want to pull him rougher. Closer. 

Junmyeon's lips move against him like butter. He's so soft and delicate to touch. Catching both of his wrists he corners the fairy against the bank and his lips travel to the sides of his neck, the man's panting against his ears. It sounds like a melody. Maybe this is all he wanted. This is his destiny, to stay here with the water fairy he has been fascinated with since long. "Sehun." He hears and one look in his eyes is all he needs before he steps back, bending the man accordingly. 

Sehun pushes in his walls and groans, the fairy writhing in the water, hands scratching on his back as he thrusts. "Will you let me stay here... forever beautiful boy?" He asks looking down at the exquisite creature and with those words, his eyes turn blue, skin becoming a darker shade of the same colour and all the young man feels is a pull in the water. 

He's still inside the boy, he can feel it. But there's nothing he can see and unconsciousness is slipping into his mind and he hears the faintest of voice in the same voice he was captivated with at the first remark, 

_"I told you pretty boy, they all agree, the old man can only save so many."_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean this is solely inspired by Sehun and Junmyeon's face and Pretty boy by neighborhood? It isn't.


End file.
